A Crimson Valentine's Day
by Renflower21
Summary: Valentine's Day is one held special to all, a time when precious memories are made. So what does this day hold in store for Akatsuki members Konan and Pein? Oneshot, PeinxKonan. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Short Oneshot written for Valentine's day. If you're reading this PLEASE REVIEW! Give me a valentine's present and hit the review button. I love seeing the message that says 'Review on story...' so review, please! Even if you hate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...and don't feel like coming up with something clever to say.

---------------------------------------

Crimson. The irony, cruel as it was, brought a half-hearted smirk to Pein's face, fading in an instant as the merciless seconds ticked away that brought regret to him as he realized how much he'd taken each precious second for granted. Wasn't how this whole mess had started? With a color and time, so simple and preventable, and yet the whole affair would ring clearer than anything else in his mind. A haunting ghost in the clear life he lived with not regrets nor shame as he looked back on each decision and second that filled his past. And maybe that was the problem, how he had the air of invincibility, untouchable to the people who served lower than him. In a way he'd even come to believe it himself, that there wasn't a mortal on earth that could even come close to laying a single finger on him. He'd ignored the fact that was so vital to a shinobi, even one of his status. That you were only as strong as your acceptance of your own weakness.

He was a god; that he would never deny, never doubt. Not a flicker of wonder or reservation of this fact had ever so much as seeped into his subconscious. But even a god had his weaknesses, and most commonly those were other people. He'd tried to cut off all from himself, let no one past the barrier that separated superior from inferior, god to servant, dominant to subservient. Hatred, love, companionship, loneliness, none were allowed to pass through the filter of his emotions, keeping all of these out, keeping everything out. And everyone. That was the biggest contribution to the events that triggered everything to come full circle, bringing it all to a horrible end. The events took their horrible place in his memory, his first taste of guilt in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time such a bitter taste filled him.

"_Would someone like to explain to me what exactly is going on?" He asked in the calm and emotionless voice that so seemed to describe and fit him perfectly. His eyes, those of death, some called them, swiveling around the room. They were cold and hypnotic, some members still fearful to look into them for fear of being caught up in the trance that he seemed to be able to capture people in. They were foolish for that, for believing that complete and utter nonsense. The real reason for his skillful persuasion came from charisma, and fear. When people feared you, respect and obedience was guaranteed to follow. It was a flawless strategy, and one he'd grown to regret some, in the darkest corner of his controlled subconscious. _

_They said that the subconscious could never be controlled, that those raging thoughts and darkness that clouded the surface of your brain, the crevices of your brain that could not be reached. It was the very thing that made you human, it was, in a sense, your humanity. The mind wasn't unlike a rubix cube, or, more accurately, a rubix hypercube, for there are so many aspects and dimensions of the mind that cannot be comprehended or understood. He'd overcome that, clicked into place and completely come to tame each aspect and each subconscious thought that tried to surface. Control was the most important aspect of becoming a higher being, entering that plane of reality and existence that so few were able to even gain a glimpse of. It had become his everyday, his new life, the controlled subconscious and mind. Nothing entered that wasn't supposed to, clear of distractions. Until recently, when he felt his grip on his reality, which some accused to be an illusion, started to slip. That was unacceptable, akin to failure._

_Konan turned to Pein with those bleak eyes of hers, the ones that could face his without a trace of fear or despair. There were very few that had that ability, very few that earned his respect that way. They were a mystery to him, those deep blue eyes of which begged to be dug deeper into, uncover the treasure that lay beneath her protected emotionless demeanor. But today something seemed to have changed, a sparkle dazzled in her eyes, a twinkle of joy that so baffled the man who'd never experienced the primitive emotion of glee. It faded in a split-second as she saw his face, the joy and happiness evaporating like rain on a sunny day. It was a common phenomenon, the way that just his mere face tended to suck the joy out of any person that faced him. It would be a lie to claim that it did not bother him at times, but it was an acceptable sacrifice for the privilege…no, the duty, of being a god._

"_Pein-sama, Tobi and I were just decorating the base for Valentine's day tomorrow. I just thought…" She muttered with a respectful bow of her blue-haired head, the usual origami flower decorating it. The kitchen was decorated with new looking streams of pink and red and white, flowing with the breeze from the window that remained open, sparkling sunlight dazzling in and causing the reflection's of the two's eyes to sparkle with beauty and elation. A few roses adorned the dark table that they ate at, breakfast already in place. They were paper roses, he mused, with red staining them, a crimson color, he'd say to describe it more accurately. A bloody color, but as he approached the table closer, he realized that it was stained with real natural dyes, which secretly impressed him, though he'd do nothing to hint at such._

"_Valentine's day? That foolish, distracting holiday in which fools give each other gifts of chocolate?" He asked emotionlessly with a raised eyebrow. He observed the look on the face of his childhood friend, a flicker of disappointment and hurt crossing her pale demeanor. The childish Tobi frowned, gazing on with one innocent and wide eye at the exchange between his two 'superiors'. _

"_I apologize, Pein-sama. I only thought…it's been so long since we celebrated a holiday, and maybe it would boost the morale of this place." She commented, her voice turning a shade more hopeful and bright at this last suggestion as she gazed onto his face of unchanging calm. It took all Pein's self control not to snicker at this idea, a cruel look of irritation passing in his eyes and disposition._

"_These fools don't need a morale boost, that's not what we're here for. Their self-esteem and happiness is not our problem, nor should they concern us. We don't take holidays either, Konan. I want these stupid decorations down and removed, and this holiday forgotten." He stated, turning and walking out of the kitchen. He stopped abruptly, not even bothering to throw a glance towards the girl he'd insulted. _

"_On your desk, Konan-san, you will find details for a particularly dangerous mission. I expect you to be leaving soon today." He said, continuing on his way out. He leaned against a wall, hidden in the hallway. His gaze, so cruel and merciless, turned to the spiral staircase, and he began to make his way to it before his acute hearing picked up a sad sniff, and he crept hidden into hearing range again of the two._

"_Konan-chan, do you still plan on giving him those chocolates you made? I mean, you spent so long making them." Tobi's naïve voice came energetically, despite what had just occurred._

"_N-no, Tobi-san. You heard Pein, Valentine's Day is for fools and weaklings. It was a stupid idea to even consider telling him." Konan's voice warbled in, obviously trying to regain her composure, and actually doing quite a good job at it. Pein furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what she meant by this statement of hers._

"_But you worked so hard on all these decorations, and the roses, and _especially _the chocolates." Tobi said, his voice sounding now more concerned than blissful._

"_Hush, Tobi. I have a mission I need to attend to, so take down these decorations. I will see you…goodbye." She muttered, and Pein heard the sound of footsteps scurry down the hallway._

"_Well…that's one less distraction in this organization." Tobi's voice…no, Madara's voice, came cold and sinister. At times they seemed like two different entities entirely. The orange-haired man left then, going up the stairway, the footsteps echoing in the empty hall as he traveled down the corridor, stopping in front of and entering the bedroom that he called his, contemplating what he'd just overheard, trying to shove the troublesome implications aside. How completely and comfortably ignorant was he to the fact that the conversation, along with the crimson box he'd later find would change his life forever._

"P-Pein-sama…" Her voice drifted, barely a pathetic whisper at best. Blood, the crimson color that was supposed to represent this 'joyous' day, trickled down from her lips to her chin, a few spurts of coughs causing more to emerge violently. Pein, the man whose name she'd called, bent down to his knees over her, his hypnotic eyes gazing into hers.

"I'm here, Konan. I'm here." He whispered in reply, just arriving on the scene a few seconds before to see the bloody mess that scattered across the area, staining the ground such a sickly color, disgusting and nauseating in smell and sight. The bitter and revolting smell of death carried throughout the chilling wind that howled the cry of a wounded and heartsick banshee. To his relief, the barest amount he could scrape up in his warring interior, a slight smile tugged at her lips, causing her obvious turmoil and internal pain, even a slight muscle twitch such as that. A large wound was on her chest, blood seeping out still, her skin paling with each regretful second that passed by. Every second an invaluable piece of life being lost.

"Did you…did you get my chocolates?" Her hoarse and soft voice whispered, and he noticed the red rawness of her throat, the glands swelled to the point of which it looked like a type of interminable pain. His hands gripped hers, the sticky dark crimson liquid sticking from her hands to his as he gave the cold flesh, and yet hot with blood, a minute squeeze.

"Yes, I received them. My only regret is that I found them too late." He muttered back, his lips hovering over hers, a magnetic attraction between them with a tenseness that was an unbearable strain between them both.

"I told you not to take any unnecessary risks, Konan." He added, as if he were desperately trying, for reason's unbeknownst to him, to sound a bit annoyed, though it came out with that weak emotion. With sorrow. He heard her let out a small, almost whimper-like moan at this, so high-pitched and pathetic that it tugged at his guarded heartstrings like nothing else before had.

"I wanted to prove myself useful to you, my lord. So that maybe someday you could finally…" She whispered coarsely, trailing off at the end and giving him a desperate look as she searched into his eyes for some kind of understanding. He nodded, against all forms of warnings that came through him not to do so.

"My angel…you had nothing to prove, because I do. I…" He said to her quietly, his voice fading down to a whisper then as he spoke the next part. "I love you."

Tears flooded her eyes, tumbling down and staining her beautiful, scarred face, mingling with the thick crimson blood that continued to come from her mouth at each cough.

"You remembered." She stated, a bit of happiness entering her otherwise pained voice. Pein simply nodded in reply to this, though the memory had been found in the hidden and buried part of his childhood too late…much too late.

"_What are these?" His childish former self questioned quizzically. Konan, so whimsical and carefree back then, before their parents had perished at the bloody and cruel hands of war, gave out her small giggle, the one that brought warmth to him and lifted his spirits even a bit whenever the sound graced his ears._

"_It's __tomo-choko, silly." She replied with amusement, the innocence in her such a stark contrast to what would become of the two. He, on the other hand, just looked with his eyes which were, even at that time, hypnotic and mystifying to many._

"_Tomo-choko?" He asked, his brows furrowing as he absently swept his hand across his forehead, pushing the long black locks out of his eyes._

"_You know, the kind of chocolate you give to friends. You, Nagato, are my best friend, so I'll give you my best chocolate. You know what they call chocolate's given to _lover's_ on Valentine's Day?" She asked him, a teasing stress on the word lover's, the word that brought giggles and mystery to the small children. Nagato felt a slight blush grace his pale face at this, holding the box of small hand-made chocolate's in his hands._

"_What?" He asked, taking the safe route and replying as she wished. She placed a hand with painted nails over her small mouth, lips parting as a giggle escaped her lips._

"_Honmei-choko. It's probably big and heartshaped. Oh! And with sprinkles and icing on it, all made with such hard work. Filled with peanut butter or caramal of course." She exclaimed happily. "Maybe someday one of us will get honmei-choko."_

"I've waited so long to tell you this, Pein…" His childhood friend muttered softly to him as he gave her hands a light squeeze, as if desperate to keep her holding onto life. "I love you." He drew a few shaky breaths, forcing himself to keep in control, but failing as the emotions overwhelmed him. Raindrops fell from the sky, like an outlet for the tears that wanted to break from their containment and flood him. The sky cried lightly, soon speeding to a steady rainfall.

"Please…you can't leave me, Konan. We've only just found each other." He said, pleaded almost, lowering himself and tossing aside all that pride of his in this one statement. She gave a laugh…no, a giggle of sorts, that reminded him so much of earlier times. Of innocent times. The smile was still on her lips, a struggle of body and mind to keep it intact.

"I will never leave you." She whispered, even the soft and breathy voice of hers beginning to fade with the rest of her. Paling of the face gave away her state, the dying of her eyes. He could almost feel the life exhaled with every breath.

He connected his lips with hers, feeling a chill run up his spine at the sheer coldness of her lips, as soft as they may have been. Time seemed almost to stop for that second that they finally kissed, like the last grain's of an hourglass slowly falling as he realized her lips grew colder, and no more breaths came.

"My angel…" He whispered. And he'd have sworn on his life that he heard an almost inaudible response from her.

"My savior…" And then he watched as the last thump of her pulse sounded through his ears, as silent as it should have been, closing his eyes. A tear ran down his face, but he'd deny with everything he had that it was his, and that it was a raindrop. He breathed out a deep breath and opened his eyes, filled with sadness.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Konan."


End file.
